The present invention relates to new and useful N-phenyloxazolidinone compounds and their preparations, and more particularly to N-phenyloxazolidinone compounds in which the phenyloxazolidinone moiety is linked to a variety of saturated, or partially saturated, 4-8 membered heterocycles containing oxygen, nitrogen, and sulfur through a carbon-carbon bond.
The compounds are useful antimicrobial agents, effective against a number of human and veterinary pathogens, including gram-positive aerobic bacteria such as multiply-resistant staphylococci and streptococci, as well as anaerobic organisms such as bacteroides and clostridia species, and acid-fast organisms such as Mycobacterium tuberculosis and Mycobacterium avium. The compounds are particularly useful because they are effective against the latter organisms which are known to be responsible for infection in persons with AIDS.